


Imagine Being Trans AND a Werewolf (Trans Day of Visibility)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Scott McCall is a good dude, Stiles goes to the office but he's not in trouble for once, Stiles is 18, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Day of Visibility, being a good ally, i never write underage sterek, no cookies for just being a decent human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott show up to the pack meeting in matching Trans Rights Now shirts because as a bi guy, Stiles thinks it’s important for the LGBTQ community to actually be trans-inclusive. Scott is just a good dude who thinks civil rights should extend to everyone. They have no idea how much their public statement means to someone in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> [International Trans Day of Visibility](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Transgender_Day_of_Visibility) is March 31.

 

Scott and Stiles walk into school together as usual. Today, though, they’re wearing matching shirts, and Stiles has even left his signature plaid at home today. It would have hidden the important message on the shirt: Trans Rights Now. Stiles doesn’t know of any trans or gender non-conforming or non-binary students at Beacon Hills High, which is why he’s taken on this cause himself. He knows how often bi folks like him are left out of the LG“BT”Q fight, and it’s so much worse for trans people. So Stiles is armed with a head full of statistics plus stickers and fact sheets about the fight for transgender rights in the country. He just hopes someone asks. He doesn’t have a lot of faith in the other students.

“Thanks for wearing the shirt, dude,” Stiles says.

“Duh,” Scott says. Stiles grabs a book from his locker while Scott kisses Kira hello.

“Oh, is that today?” Kira asks.

“Yep. Want a sticker?” Kira nods and gives him a huge smile. “Here’s a bunch in case anyone in your classes ask for them. You too, Scott. See you at lunch!” Stiles waves to them and heads to the main office to help with the morning announcements.

“Good morning! Today is the Transgender Day of Visibility. In case you are not aware, there are gender-neutral bathrooms on both floors available for anyone to use. Students may also use any bathroom appropriate to their gender identity. If you have any questions about what it means to be transgender or gender non-conforming, all first-period teachers have information sheets available for you to take home. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski (Hi! That’s me!) have a bunch of Trans Rights Now stickers. If you want to support the cause, hit us up. We’ll also be talking about gender issues at the next meeting of the Queer-Straight Alliance if you want to join us. Thanks!”

When he gets to Coach’s class, Stiles is a bit worried about what he’ll say because the only thing predictable about Coach is that whatever he’s going to say will come flying out of left field and be somewhat inappropriate for the classroom.

“Good job, Stilinski. I have no idea what any of that meant, but that Jenner was a hell of a runner. I still have that Wheaties box. I glued some yarn on it to match her new hair. And I love Orange Is the New Black. Not that guy who got it on with a pie, though.”

“Uh, yeah. Larry’s a tool. … Um, Laverne Cox is pretty amazing though. She’s been a great activist, too. Here, have a sticker?”

“Good job on the announcement, Stiles,” Lydia tells him as he hands her a sticker. “I can’t possibly put adhesive on this fabric. Find me a binder clip so I can attach it to my purse.”

“Your command is my wish,” he says, rolling his eyes. She purses her lips but lets it pass.

 

***

 

Stiles only hands out a couple stickers over the course of the school day. He hopes it’s just general teenage apathy. At least no one has said anything awful, which for high school is maybe the best anyone can hope for.

When he gets to the Hale house, Mason and Liam are waiting out front.

Mason gives him a thumbs-up. “I didn’t even know we have a QSA.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much just me and this girl Caitlyn most days. Might as well just call it the bi club, I guess,” he says, handing him a sticker. “But you and I are going to make sure everyone comes to the meeting next week, right?”

Mason smiles. “So what you’re saying is it’s not a great place to try to pick up guys?”

“Uh, not so far, dude. Sorry. ‘Sup Liam? Sticker?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Liam mumbles, looking a little shifty. “How’d everything go today?”

“Eh. Could’ve been worse. Dropped some knowledge on the teachers, if nothing else.”

“Yeah. … Yeah.”

“You ok, dude?”

Before he can answer, Derek jogs up out of the woods. “You’re early. I said 6. There’s no pizza.”

“That’s ok, I brought Bugles,” Stiles says, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s your shirt, babe?”

“On my chest?” Derek says, wrinkling his brow. Stiles smacks Derek’s abs and points to his own shirt. “Forgot that was today. I could change?”

“Yes! You need to shower anyway. You reek, dude.”

“You like it,” Derek says, smacking him on the ass.

“Guys, gross. We do _not_ want to know,” Mason tells them. Liam nods vigorously in agreement. “Give me the snacks. I’ll go set everything up. C’mon, Liam.”

“Yeah, I’ll be in in a second. I just need to talk to Stiles about something.” Mason looks at him questioningly but heads inside after Derek.

“Everything ok, dude?”

Liam takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for today.”

“Oh. Ok. I mean, I asked the office if anyone was planning anything and they hadn’t even heard of it. So I guess there aren’t any trans students who wanted to be … uh, visible, I guess. I mean, I don’t know for sure that there are any trans or non-binary or whatever students at Beacon, but it’s a pretty big school, so I’m guessing yes? But, uh, it’s not their job to educate people anyway. They’ve got enough going on, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, I know. Imagine being trans _and_ a werewolf,” he mumbles.

“Dude. That would be a _lot_.” His eyes go distant. “How would that even …? I mean, shit, that would be a _lot_ of potential body dysphoria. And, dude, if someone wanted to medically transition, how would that even work?” he says, ramping up. “Like, would the hormone therapy even work after the bite? And what about surgeries? You would not believe what we had to do to get Scott’s tattoo to take.” He shivers. “Like transition and wolfing out aren’t complicated enough on their own, right? Wow, I never even thought about that. And would it be easier or harder for a born wolf versus a bitten one? Dude. So many questions …”

“Yeah, I thought when Scott bit me that it might undo all the progress I’d made on testosterone, but it’s been kinda ok?”

“Oh.” Stiles squints at him, tilting his head. “… Hmm. I mean, if we’re comparing before and after, you’re actually less of a ragey douche as a werewolf than you were before he bit you, but you look the same,” he shrugs. Liam laughs a little at that.

Stiles claps him on the shoulder. “So, cool. Anything else?” Liam shakes his head. “Is this a secret? Anyone else at school know? _Derek_ know?”

“Well, the shower’s shut off already, so he probably knows if he was paying any attention. I never told Mason. He was my only friend at school before and I just … didn’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah, dude. I get it. Maybe you want to go in and tell him before everyone gets here? Send Derek out. We’ll go pick up some pizza. Just text me when you’re ready for us to come back. And think about if you want to tell Scott and everyone tonight.”

“Thanks,” Liam says, throwing himself at Stiles for an awkward hug.

“Sure, dude. Come to the QSA, even if you decide not to tell the pack. I’m going to make everyone be there anyway.”

“Yeah,” Liam lets out a breath. “I … uh … I guess I’ll tell everyone tonight?”

“Good man.” He claps him on the shoulder again. “DEREK! GET OUT HERE AND FEED ME!”

 

***

 

“That was good. With Liam,” Derek tells him while they wait in the car for the pizza.

“You think?”

“You were patient. I’m glad he’ll tell us tonight.”

“Me too. There’s nothing wrong with just blending in. But it’ll be better if he knows he has all of us in his corner, right?”

Derek nods. “Did you know? Is that why you did this today?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I just give a shit about it, you know, generally.”

“You’re amazing,” Derek sighs.

“Stop. No one deserves praise just for being a decent fucking person.”

“Not that. Just … you bring the pack together without even trying.”

Stiles blushes. “You’ll go all red-eyes if anyone gives him shit tonight, right?”

“You worried about someone?”

“No. Lydia’s a scientist; she gets it. And Scott and Kira …” Stiles smiles. 

“Yeah.”

“Scott’s already wearing the shirt even,” Stiles grins. Derek kisses him. “That turns you on? Scott’s clothing choices turn you on?”

Derek laughs and pushes his face away. He cocks his head for a second. “Order’s ready.”

“’K, but Liam hasn’t texted yet,” he mumbles. “So … I guess we’ll have to find some way to pass the time,” Stiles bats his eyelashes ridiculously.

“Really,” Derek deadpans, as they get out of the car.

Stiles smacks his own ass, “You know you want this, babe.” Stiles takes it as agreement when Derek grabs him in a hug from behind, pulling him in close and nipping him on the neck. Stiles has to close his eyes and breathe for a moment before going in for their food.

 

***

 

The pack has been waiting for 15 minutes and the pizza is cold when they get back to the house, but everyone knows better than to complain out loud. The wolves just wrinkle their noses at them.

As usual, Stiles feels no shame. “Ooooook. I call this pack meeting to order. Who wants to go first?”

Liam stares at his hands, trying to stay calm. Mason puts a hand on his arm and gives him an encouraging smile. Liam smiles back and takes a deep breath.


	2. Yeah, Imagine That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is politely trying not to stare at Liam, probably discreetly trying to see if they can tell. To see if knowing makes him seem any different to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short follow-up chapter in honor of [Transgender Day of Visibility](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Transgender_Day_of_Visibility), March 31.

“Ooooook everyone. I hereby call this pack meeting to order. Who wants to go first?” Stiles asks, diplomatically not staring at Liam as he scans the room while saying it. 

Stiles is a master of peripheral vision, though, and sees that Liam is quietly counting his breaths, trying to stay calm. Mason puts a hand on his arm and gives him an encouraging smile. 

Liam smiles back and takes a deep breath. “Me, I guess,” he whispers but doesn’t continue. 

Mason clears his throat and dives in with, “Hey, Stiles, before I forget: we should do Day of Silence* this year. I mean, the QSA should. But also I mean, _we_ should … since we’re all joining the QSA.” 

Stiles clicks his tongue and shoots Mason double finger-guns, “Totally, dude. Great idea. We wanted to do it last year, but it didn’t make a lot of sense with just Caitlin and me.” 

“We’re all joining the QSA? Since when?” Scott asks. 

“See we needs some straights for the Queer-Straight Alliance, buddy,” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Oh. Ok. Cool.” 

“I’m in,” Kira says, bouncing up and down. 

“Sweet! Ok, so I’m just assuming _everyone_ here is gonna do Day of Silence then. And if you don’t, I’m gonna run up and duct-tape your mouth shut anyway. And that would ruin people’s lipstick, so, you know, plan accordingly,” Stiles says it with a wink, but everyone knows he means it. Derek hangs his head with a sigh. “Shut up; you love me.” Derek gives him some major side-eye but doesn’t deny it. 

“Uhhhhhh … ” Liam starts with a blush. “I, uh … um … This is … ” He looks at Mason helplessly. Mason leans into him, shoulder to shoulder, and he nods back, letting out a breath. “Stiles made that announcement today, you know. From the main office. … That was cool. The shirts are cool,” he says, pointing to Stiles, Scott, and Derek. “I just wanted to say thank you for wearing them. And the buttons! Everyone, I mean … thank you. … Because that’s me. That’s _about me_. And I didn’t tell anyone. Not even Mason. Not until today. Because I didn’t know how everyone would ... So thank you. … For making that ok for me. … Yeah. Ok.” 

Everyone is politely trying not to stare, probably discreetly trying to see if they can tell. To see if knowing Liam is trans makes him seem any different to them. Stiles decides to refocus everyone before it gets weird. “Ok. Who’s next?”

“Wait,” Lydia says, holding up a perfectly manicured hand. “I need some clarification ... ” 

“Lydia! Don’t be rude,” Stiles hisses. He sees Derek glance down at Liam’s chest, so his heart must have started racing. And it looks like he’s holding his breath. 

Lydia just purses her lips at Stiles and turns back to Liam. “ _I just wanted to ask_ what your pronouns are. And whether we should still call you Liam.” 

Liam lets out a relieved breath. “Oh. Yeah, thanks. Same as usual. … I’ve already transitioned.” 

Lydia nods and then everyone follows suit. 

Derek slaps a hand on Stiles’s thigh, drawing everyone’s attention. “So, any other pack business or should we go ahead and start the movie?” 

Everyone shrugs or shakes their head except Lydia, who has her head cocked and is looking up toward the ceiling. She tilts her head slightly the other way and Kira makes an inquisitive sound, but Lydia just shakes her head. “We’ll talk about it in October.”** 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at her, but she pointedly looks away dismissively. He huffs but just then Derek wraps an arm around him, which is a thoroughly effective distraction. 

“So, Liam … ” Scott says, “You wanna pick the movie?” 

“Eh, I don’t care as long as it’s not _Boys Don’t Cry_ or _Southern Comfort_ or _The Crying Game_.”*** 

Stiles bites his lip. “Yeah, I see your point, dude. Someone pick a white, hetero, cis movie for us to watch! Surely there must be some out there somewhere.” As usual, Stiles laughs at his own joke.

The pack falls to bickering back and forth about what to watch, like they always do on movie nights. Stiles leans his head on Derek’s shoulder and watches them with a smile. He loves this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * April 15, 2016 is the next [Day of Silence](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Day_of_Silence), which seeks to raise awareness of anti-LGBTQ bullying. 
> 
> (I have an unrelated DOS fic: [Something He Could Deserve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4199064).)
> 
> ** October 26 is [Intersex Awareness Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intersex_Awareness_Day). Because I was just envisioning Lydia with complete androgen insensitivity syndrome (complete AIS). I really want to write that fic someday. 
> 
> *** _[Boy Meets Girl](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boy_Meets_Girl_\(2014_film\))_ is a cute (but not unproblematic) trans movie, if you’re looking for something more hopeful to watch.


	3. This sounded much easier last year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little update to this fic because it’s Trans Davy of Visibility again.

Stiles’s fingers twitch as he feels the text notification vibrate in his pocket. He’s getting better at this, though. Waiting. 

Something about the pace of college lectures works much better for him. And he has a Fidget Cube, which has been a revelation.* He presses one of the silent buttons a few times and then forces himself back to taking notes. 

There’s only ten minutes of class left. He’ll be fine. 

“Seven minutes,” he mumbles under his breath. 

“Four? Four,” he sighs. 

“Ok, ok, twooooooo.” 

He scribbles a few last notes and bounces in his seat. “C’mon already … Finally!”

He sweeps everything off his desk haphazardly into his backpack and sprints to the door, throwing himself out of the building, into the quad before he finally lets himself tap to unlock the phone. “Yes!” 

He flops down on the grass and immediately regrets it because it must have rained while he was in class. Too late now. Anyway, he’s too excited to care much about the dampness seeping through his jeans. 

He opens the text and clicks the link. It takes a second for the video to load. 

“Oh, not a good angle, dude.” He can only see the microphone and the bottom half of Liam’s face, but the sound’s ok at least.

It starts. “Uh … hi? Today is, uh, the Transgender Day of Visibility? … So, there are single-stalls on both floors that anyone can use. Bathrooms, I mean. And you can use the regular … I mean the big bathrooms too. Whichever you’re … the one that matches … who you are. Just use the bathroom you’re comfortable in, I mean.” 

Liam pauses for a second, mumbling, “This sounded much easier last year.” He takes a deep breath that Stiles imagines comes through the classroom speakers a little loud. 

“Anyway, this is Liam. Dunbar. From the lacrosse team? Number 9? Right. So, it’s the … the Trans Day of Visibility. And, um, I know most people have never met a transgender person. Or, maybe they have and didn’t know. Because sometimes ...” Stiles can hear him swallow. 

“What I mean is … You probably didn’t know. But I’m trans. I’m a transgender boy. Man. Um, I’m gonna start over. Hi. I’m Liam Dunbar from the lacrosse team and today is the Trans Day of Visibility. And I’m a trans guy.” 

“So now you now a trans person. If you’ve met me. And if not, just … say hi. And my pronouns are he, him, and his. Just like people have already been using for me. So no change. It’s all good. … … …” The pause is painfully long. 

“Oh. If you want to know more? I’ll be at the Queer-Straight Alliance today? And you can ask … stuff. I mean, I can answer questions. Not weird stuff. Just … About being trans. Regular questions. Ok. … … … Bye.” 

Stiles gets an extreme close-up of Liam’s ear as he bangs it on the desk next to the microphone. Then the picture shakes a bit as Liam picks up the phone and talks directly into it. 

“I can’t believe I promised to send you video of this. I swear if you show this to anyone else I will … I’ll … It won’t be good! ... Holy shit. I did it. Stiles! I did it. Oooooooh my god.” 

The video cuts off and Stiles sets his phone to record right away. “Dude! Congrats! That was _awesome_. I’m so proud of you, man. I’m out of class by, like, 8ish tonight? I’ll just text you when I’m out and we can talk if you want. If you’re not busy with all your adoring new fans from QSA. Just … whenever works for you, dude. I love ya, buddy. So fucking proud! Make Mason give you a huge hug for me. Maybe I’ll see you this weekend? I wasn’t planning to come home, but I will. If you want. Or you can make Derek drive you up here. Whatever. Just let me know! You’re awesome, dude! Bye!” 

He uploads it for Liam and then texts Mason quickly: _Give L a big hug for me!!!!!!!!_  

Stiles is in the middle of his next class when his phone buzzes again, and he can’t wait this time. It just says: _thx_. Stiles can’t hide his grin, and he doesn’t even care about the weird looks he’s getting from people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Fidget Cube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNBffWVVU4U&feature=youtu.be&t=2m)

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit: Massachusetts Transgender Political Coalition, [masstpc.org](http://www.masstpc.org/)
> 
> Apologies for mentioning Caitlyn Jenner, who is a _really problematic_ trans celebrity. I am well aware of that. But it wouldn’t make sense for Coach not to know about and mention her.
> 
> I’ve only been writing fic for two months now, and I don’t feel comfortable writing a full trans coming-out story yet. And I really, really don’t want to write a TDOR story because I want these to be uplifting stories without self-hate or violence or bullying (or worse). I need a lot more experience writing before I could tackle a joyous, out trans story. But this is a series about LGBTQ “holidays” so it obviously needs trans representation because “the T is often silent,” meaning trans folks and trans causes are overlooked and shoved to the side by the rest of the LGBQ community. So, I’m trying to work trans characters into my stories where I can, but they’re not really the focus yet. I hope to work up to it. And I really love the idea of Derek as a trans man, but having the Hale fire be about that plays into LGBTQ stories being tragedies. I feel like if that story is going to happen, it would better coming from a trans writer. So, we’ll see if I can find a way to write canon-compliant trans Derek where his family dying is unrelated to him being trans. 
> 
> If you don’t know what TDOR is, check out [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender_Day_of_Remembrance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender_Day_of_Remembrance) (November 20). For helpful legal information regarding trans issues, see [lambdalegal.org/know-your-rights/transgender](http://www.lambdalegal.org/know-your-rights/transgender).
> 
>  _ETA:_ I wrote a very short, uplifting (I think), canon-compliant trans Allison story: [Allison Knows She’s Lucky (Trans Awareness Week/TDOR)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5253587).


End file.
